The Grand Gala
by Imahjetxwavefan
Summary: This story takes place after I Love You For Real. Thunder and Storm are drifting apart, afterwards, the Grand Galloping Gala is coming up, and Storm takes Pinkie with him. Featuring Sonic's friends and the Mane six, and...Discord!
1. Storm and Thunder's breakup

The Grand Gala

By Imahjetxwavefan (^.~)

Sonic, Jet, and Rainbow Dash were at Sugar Cube Corner, on a Hot  
Summer afternoon, laughing at Pinkie Pie's jokes.

"So then I said, 'Oatmeal, are you KA-RAZEE?!' "

Sonic and Jet were in hysterics. Along with Rainbow Dash.

"HA-HAA! Good one Pinkie!" Sonic laughed, with a slight scream.

They continued eating their lunch. Sonic had a Chili Dog, Jet had a  
burger, Rainbow Dash had a grilled cheese sandwich, and of course,  
Pinkie had a Cupcake. Since Jet was a bird, he just pecked the burger  
bits in his mouth. Earlier on, they were talking about the Grand  
Galloping Gala, because the Princess Celestia invited them all to the Gala,  
and they were all excited.

"So, did you hear that me and Storm are officially dating?" Pinkie  
asked with a smile.

Jet almost choked on his burger. Sonic was so shocked, he spitted out  
his cider. Rainbow Dash's mouth was dangling open.

"WHAT?!" They all exclaimed.

"Yep! And tonight, were going to the Grand Galloping Gala together!  
Ever since Discord became a good guy, thanks to Fluttershy, we are  
having a celebration for him joining the good side. Did I mention the  
time me and Storm kissed? Boy is he a good kisser. I love it when he  
runs his fingers through my hair. It calms my nerves when I'm down. It  
also makes me happy!" Pinkie said really fastly.

The three had nothing to say. When suddenly, somepony, and  
Dragonequus, came inside.

"What would you like off the menu, Dearest?" Asked Discord.

"A daisy petunia sandwich, sweetie." Fluttershy said.

"Dearest?! SWEETIE?!" Sonic and Jet exclaimed in unison.

Pinkie sighed is annoyance. Dash face hoofed herself.

"(Sigh), they've been like this AALL week long." Pinkie groaned.

"It's so annoying!" Dash sighed.

Sonic and Jet could not actually believe that Fluttershy and Discord  
were dating, and Storm and PINKIE PIE were a couple.

**Meanwhile at Mobius...**

Storm and Thunder were arguing over Pinkie Pie. This was going on in  
the Babylon Airship. Thunder was wearing a tight, Spongebob t-shirt,  
with black, tight jeans, and black boots.

"I can't believe you're doing this! You said you were going to be my  
boyfriend forever, and when go into the living room yesterday, I catch  
you sleeping with a pink pony!"

"I'm sorry, Thunder..it's just..it..it's just that.. I love her..."

"You're in love with a gotdamn My Little Pony! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"We just kissed!"

"Don't lie to me! I heard you say, 'I love you, Pinkie Pie!'"

"So what if I did?"

"You know what? I just hope never see you AGAIN!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"Then it's settled. We're through!"

Thunder ran out of the Airship, covering her mouth, as trickles of  
tears came out her eyes.

Storm felt so sad because the lost of Thunder, he felt like crying.

**Ok, back to Sugar Cube Corner.  
**  
After Pinkie Pie's explanation of Discord and Fluttershy and her and  
Storm, the three got the message.

"Welp, t'night's the Gala, and we gotta get ready!" Jet said.

Tonight was going to be amazing.

**Later that afternoon..  
**  
Jet arrived at the Airship back at Mobius to pick up Wave and Storm.

Sonic and Dash ran through Ponyville, and went to get the rest of the mane six. Along with everyone else, getting their loved ones from  
somewhere.

The "Mane" Six, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tikal, Tails, Cream, Jet, Wave,  
Storm and Pinkie were getting dressed at Rarity's Dressing boutique.

"Aww..c'mon, Storm! Cheer up! Just because you and Thunder broke up,  
Doesn't mean that you have to be THAT mad." Pinkie said.

"Yeah.. I guess.." Storm muttered. He wished that he could just  
apologize to Thunder.

Pinkie Pie had on her Gala dress that she wore  
when last time she had her "Best Night Ever". Storm just had on a tux  
that Rarity made for him.

**Meanwhile with Sonic and Rainbow Dash..**

Sonic had on the tux that he bought a few days ago. Rainbow had on a  
beautiful sparkling red 'Nanny' dress, with red high heels. She also  
had on a red headband, with a pink bow. Dash kissed Sonic's nose. Sonic  
smiled.

"This will be a big night, Dashie." Sonic said.

"I know it will, Sonikku." R.D giggled.

**In Jet and Wave's dressing room,  
**  
Wave had on a white dress with purple, glittery flames at the bottom,  
along with no bandana, but a white flower in her hair looked perfect.  
She also had on white high heels. It was nice of Rarity to make a  
dress for her. Especially since Celestia invited them all to the next  
Gala.

Jet had on a tux with a red tie, with flames on the sleeves, and black  
pants, with his boots. He topped it off with hair gel on his head  
feathers/mohawk, and goggles, just in case if him and Sonic want to  
race.

Jet smiled at Wave, and kissed her beak.

"H-how do..I look.." Wave muttered nervously.

"As cute as ever." Jet said as he kissed her cheek.

**In Fluttershy and Discord's dressing room,**

Discord had on a Chaotic, but in a good way tux, and Fluttershy had on  
her Gala dress. Discord smiled at Fluttershy. Fluttershy smiled shyly.

By the time everypony/everybody was ready, their limo arrived.

Storm smiled at Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie squealed in excitement. Jet and  
Wave couldn't believe that Sonic invited his friends, and the Rogues  
to the Gala. Everyone else stared in shock at the limousine.

They all hopped into the limo, and held hands with their loved ones,  
saying in their heads that this will be..

The Best Night Ever!

-TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Thunder's Revenge

By the time they arrived at the Gala, everyone got out their tickets and put them at the booth.

"Woah." Jet gasped. He hasn't seen a big castle since the day him, Wave, and Storm went to to visit the Queen Candace III at the Royal city.** •**

**• I'm gonna make a fanfic of that soon! (•.~ )**

By the time everyone confirmed their tickets, the went into the Gala.

"So, Dash, what do you wanna do first?" Sonic asked.

"I heard the Wonderbolts are performing tonight!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Ok! Sounds cool!" And with that, Dashie and Sonic went to the Wonderbolts show.

"I heard Vinyl Scratch is having a song battle with Octavia in the ball room!" Pinkie said.

"I think I heard that too! You want to go check it out?" Storm asked.

"Ok! Lets go!" Pinkie said. And with that, the two of them went to the ball room, along with Discord, Fluttershy, Rarity, and AJ, and Cream.

Twilight and Tails, who had just became a couple last week, went to the Princess Celestia.

Everyone was doing there thing.

At the ballroom, Pinkie and Storm were breakdancing on the dance-floor like pros, and Fluttershy and Discord were in the V.I.P.

"Something tells me that tonight won't be so perfect.." Fluttershy muttered.

"What makes you say that?" Discord asked.

"Because last time was NOT good. I never became friends with critters."

"Don't worry, Fluttershy. I'm sure this time things will go perfectly."

On the stage, Vinyl Scratch was the hamming it up! The beats were dirty and the tempo was awesome! Everypony wanted Vinyl to be the DJ of the Gala, because of her Dubstep kick ups, techno beats, and record-scratching favorites.

Her friend, Octavia was adding a few violin tunes to her beats, which made it 20% cooler!

"C'mon everypony! Put yo' hooves in da air!" Vinyl said.

With Sonic and Rainbow Dash, they were watching the Wonderbolts fly, zoom, and whoosh through the sky.

"These guys are TOTALY heroic and awesome!" Rainbow Dash said. Them she managed the lean on the hedgehog's shoulder.

"But not as heroic and awesome as you.."

Sonic smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

**With Twilight and Tails..**

The two were sitting at a VIP table, drinking tea.

"So Twilie, I heard that you're a princess now."

"Yep, it's true! I did something really amazing. I proven to the Princess that Friendship is Magic."

"Hehe..cool!" Tails said.

**Meanwhile with Jet and Wave..**

Wave and Jet were at the top of the castle, staring at the sky.

"Jet?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you always going to be with me?" Wave asked, holding the greedy hawk's hand.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I?"

"Because mostly we haven't spent time with each-other that much.."

"Don't worry, Wave. I promise you that sometimes next week, we'll go to Twinkle Park. Just you and me."

Wave smile at Jet and kissed his beak.

"Jet, I love you."

"I love you too."

Jet pulled Wave close to him. Wave and Jet couldn't think of any other place they would be right now, rather than in each-other's arms... Smiling.

Meanwhile with Sonic and Rainbow Dash...

The both of them were slow dancing together, along with everyone else.

"Sonic..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know this song?"

"Yeah, I know this song!" It's that song by Cascada! It's an old school classic!"

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash twirled in a circle-ey spin

_'I still feel your touch in my dreams'_

Sonic held Dash's hooves when she flew to the up lightly.

_'Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why'_

_'Without you it's hard to suuurviiive!  
'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling,_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly!'_

Sonic picked Rainbow Dash up and spin her around, making the both of them laugh.

_'Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last!  
I need you by my side..'_

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static,  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky!'

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go!  
I want you in my liiife..'_

Sonic wrapped his hands around the pegasus, and the both of them shared a passionate kiss.

All of a sudden, there was a huge explosion!

Sonic and Dash stopped kissing and gasped.

"Huh?" Sonic questionably exclaimed.

"Is that..?" Storm gasped.

Yes sir...

There was an grey Jaybird with and evil black dress, and was on an big, evil looking Extreme Gear, and she had a laser gun in her hand.

"THUNDER?!" Storm gasped.

Jet and Wave went to the ball room to see what was going on.

"Is that...Thunder?!" Wave gasped.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! You're next, Storm! HAHAHAHAAAH!"

**Omg! Thunder is now evil! The Gala's being ruined! A crisis is about to rise! What do you guys want me think's gonna happen next? Review a request and I'll choose which one is the best request and put it in the next chapter! I now officially take requests, so ask away! Untill then, I'm working on a NEW fanfic you guys will LOVE! Peace!**

**~ (•.~ )\/ Imahjetxwavefan**


	3. Storm vs Thunder!

Thunder cocked her laser gun and aimed it at Storm.

"Aw crap." Storm muttered.

"You're going to pay for this! Not only did you betray my trust, but you also cheated on me for a stupid ass pony! Now I have no choice but to execute you!"

"NO YOU WON'T!" Pinkie squealed angrily. She ran up to Thunder and kicked/bucked her in the face.

"Leave Storm-ie alone!" She began slapping Thunder back and fourth, back and fourth, back in fourth, and back in fourth.

Thunder kicked her in the gut.

"EVERYONE HUDLE ONTO HER! DON'T LET HER KILL STORM!" Sonic commanded.

**•This next parts a reference to Sonic the Hedgehog comic #195.**

Everyone tackled Thunder and gripped hands just in case.

Silver used his psychokinesis to hold her down.

"-Watch..out! I-I'm loosin' her!"

Thunder used her thunder-blast to knock everyone off!

She rode up to Storm and the both of them began punching each-other in the face.

Pinkie grabbed her Party Cannon and filled it up with BROILING red-hot towels.

"Eat this, Thunder!"

Pinkie fired her cannon and the towel landed on Thunder's face.

She screamed super loud as her skin felt like it was going to burn off.

Pinkie turned to Storm,

"Ok, Storm. You punch her in the back, then I'll put her in my Party cannon and blast her out of here!"

"Ok. But what if the plan doesn't work?"

"Then Vinyl and I will have to use our cannons to finish her off."

"Ok."

He turned around,

"Thunder..I really hate to do this..but you leave me no choice."

Storm ran up to Thunder and punched her back.

She screeched in pain and was now knocked out with a bloody nose.

Pinkie stuffed Thunder into her party cannon and blasted her out of Canterlot, and all the way to the Everfree Forest.

"Awesome! We defeated Thunder! Together!" Pinkie said, hugging Storm.

Storm smiled and kissed Pinkie's soft, glittery lips.

Everyone got up after 30 seconds, wondering, "WTF just happened?"

Storm and Pinkie helped most of them up.

"Storm!" Jet yelled, ruining up to him.

"That was pretty sweet." Jet said, fist bumping Storm.

"We won't be seeing THAT bitch for long loonng time!" Shadow said.

All of Sonic and Rainbow Dash's friends laughed.

"Oh wait! That reminds me!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Princess Celestia! There's something really important I need to do."

"..Well, what is it?"

"I need to-(whispers)"

"Oohh, Rainbow Dash will be happy about that! Ok then! I guess so."

"Yes!"

**30 minutes later...**

Vinyl Scratch and Octavia started to play a catchy song.

Everypony/everyone at the Gala surrounded the two speed heroes.

Dr. Whooves put the spotlight on Sonic and Rainbow Dash.

"What if she says no?" Sonic whispered to Jet.

"Don't worry! She will! Now do your thing!"

Vinyl tossed Sonic the mic. Sonic walked up slowly to Rainbow Dash,

"Rainbow Dash...I have a present for you.."

Then, the hedgehog sung in great singing voice,

"_Another day is like a new beginning_  
_And so today I know that it's a new start_  
_I know the bad times are disappearing_  
_Cause now I know that we'll never be apart_

_You're the one that makes me feel so high_

_Just like the diamonds in the sky_  
_I never want to hear you say goodbye_  
_Cause you're my diamond in the sky_

_You're the one that makes me feel so high_

_Just like the diamonds in the sky_  
_I never want to hear you say goodbye_  
_Cause you're my diamond in the sky_

_Oooohhh yeaaaaah!_

_Another road that we must travel_  
_Another night for you to show me the way_  
_And so today, I give up dreaming_  
_Cause now I know, that I need you everydaaay!_

_You're the one that makes me feel so high_  
_Just like the diamonds in the sky_  
_I never want to hear you say goodbye_  
_Cause you're my diamond in the sky_

_You're the one that makes me feel so high_  
_Just like the diamonds in the sky_  
_I never want to hear you say goodbye_  
_Cause you're my diamond in the sky_

_Where do all the rainbows go?_  
_To somewhere I don't know_  
_Wherever it is, I want to go_

_ohhh.._  
_wherever it is I want to goooo_

_Feel so high..._  
_Feel so hiiiiiiiiiiigh!_

_You're the one that makes me feel so high_  
_Just like the diamonds in the sky_  
_I never want to hear you say goodbye_  
_Cause you're my diamond in the sky_

_You're the one that makes me feel so high_  
_Just like the diamonds in the sky_  
_I never want to hear you say goodbye_

_Oh, how I love you Rainbow Daaaasssh! _"

The crowd cheered, and Dashie was in tears. She hugged Sonic and kissed his nose. Sonic gave her a bouquet of flowers, then...

...you'll never guess what our hero did next...

Sonic got on his knee and got out an engagement ring!

"I love you, Rainbow Dash. Will you be my Mrs.?"

Rainbow Dash gasped.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosho hmygosh! YES! YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYEESS!"

Sonic and Rainbow Dashie shared a tearfull kiss.

"Aawww!" Pinkie said.

"That's so cute I reckon Ima throw up!"

Applejack sobbed.

After 20 minutes, Vinyl Scratch started to play funky remix of Avast Fluttershy's Ass.

"Yaaay." Fluttershy cheered loudly.

Everyone was having fun all night long.

This really was the best night ever!

**-THE END**

**FINALLY! After hours! It's finally done! (Evil laugh). I hope you loved it! I'm gonna be working on a new fanfic staring the Babylon Rougues, and I'm sorry if chapter 3 of Nazo Falls in Love is taking to long. I promise I'll publish it. :) see ya next time!**

**~ (^.~ )\/ Imahjetxwavefan**


End file.
